powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayden Shiba
Jayden is the Red Samurai Ranger in ''Power Rangers Samurai''. He is the leader of the Samurai Rangers. As Red Ranger, he pilots the Lion Folding Zord and controls the element of fire. Like his zord, the lion, Jayden is a ferocious leader. He is a man of few words, but when he speaks, every breath counts. He is kind and caring but knows how to be firm when the time comes. He also has a secret that he must keep from all the other Rangers. As of The Christmas special, Jayden is seen having fun and not being so serious all the time, as when he helped Kevin cover Mike in bows and paper, and hung a couple of ornaments from his ears. Biography Jayden first appeared in "The Team Unites", where he and his fellow rangers fought Rofer, he is seen training with the other rangers and helping Mike to deal with the fact that he must seperate from his friends to keep them safe from the nighlok; he also is seen giving Mike advice on anticipating an enemy's attack and helping MIke defend from Rofer. In "Deal With a Nighlok", Jayden helps defeat Doubletone, but actually takes a bit of a back seat to Kevin and Mia in this episode. Jayden stays at the training place while the other rangers go to an amusement park to master a disc in "Day Off;" Jayden wanted to master the beetle disc, a secret disc, he hesitates in using it aganist Dreadlock, doubting his power in using so. He later uses the beetle to wield the Fire Smasher's cannon mode, having trained himself to exhaution the night before, trying to master the disc. In "Sticks and Stones", Negatron reveals that Jayden is keeping a secret from the other Rangers. Emily helps the Samurai Rangers against Negatron. Jayden is incapcitated by Yamiror in "A Fish Out of Water," in that same episode, he gives Kevin a solo mission to go find Swordfish Zord before it dissappears, he and the remaining rangers try to fight Yamiror but is defeated by the nighlok's bad breath. He tries to fight anyways and is nearly defeated until Kevin uses the swordfish disc to heal the Rangers, using the zords power to heal the rangers and negating the nighlok's stink power. In "There Go the Brides", Jayden and Mia try to find the captured brides by partaking in a mock wedding. Mia and Jayden pretend to be the marrying couple twice, and Mia is taken to Dayu. Dayu knows that she has captured the Pink Ranger, so she forces Mia to lure the others into a trap. The moogers bring in the real bride, who was actually Emily in disguise. She calls Jayden and tells him the real hideout. The Red, Blue, and Green Rangers sent doubles of themselves (and a double for the Yellow Ranger) to the warehouse. The rangers soon surround Dayu and she is nearly defeated by Jayden's Fire Smasher in cannon mode, only to be saved by Deker, who took Dayu away in the middle of their battle and summoned Giant Moogers to keep the rangers busy .In "I've Got a Spell on Blue," it starts with Jayden and Kevin in ranger form, sparing against each other, while the others praised Kevin, Ji initally thought it was for Jayden. When Madimot invade the human world, revealing his took control of the Tiger Zord in the last battle with the team lead by Jayden's father, he soon tries to take control of Mike, but Kevin's mind is taken over instead when he pushes Mike out of the way, and is soon forced to fight the other Rangers. Jayden uses the resist symbol to prevent Madimot from taking over himself also. After Madimot escapes, he soon reappears with Kevin and threatened to make Kevin strike himself down if Jayden didn't fight him. Jayden uses the resist symbol power to free Kevin from Madimot's mind control ray. He then uses the same symbol on the Tiger Zord, returning the zord to the rangers and giving Jayden a new zord in his arsenal. In "Test of the Leader Part 1" part of Jayden's secret was revealed, his father sealed Master Xandred away, but not permanently because he wasn't strong enough and didn't master the symbol. Jayden is the same way so far, after a battle with Robtish in which Kevin and Emily are critically wounded, and Deker soon appearing, knocking Mike and Mia out of the way, Jayden runs away deciding to fight the nighlok on his own as to not let the others get hurt. In Jayden's Challenge, Jayden is seen remembering how the other's got hurt as he walks by a park, seeing a young boy crying, he approaches him. It's revealed that the boy misses his father, something Jayden sympathizes with (it's still debateable whether or not Jayden's dad just simply retired from active duty or died fighting Master Xandred after sealing him). As Jayden created paper planes for the kids to play with, seeing a future he hopes for with no nighlok, Robtish returns and Jayden tries to fight him and his moogers. Soon the other rangers find Jayden and help him defeat Rotish, Jayden realizes the importance of teamwork and soon returns to the Shiba house with the other rangers. Red Samurai Ranger As the Red Ranger, Jayden has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Red Ranger morphs into his Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes he morphs his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *Lion FoldingZord *BeetleZord (former) *TigerZord - Super = For added power in close combat and ground battles, Red Ranger goes into Super Mode with the Black Box. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Spin Sword *Black Box Zords *Lion FoldingZord *TigerZord - Super Mega= While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Red Ranger can morph his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Spin Sword *Black Box - Shark Attack= When the Red Ranger turns the Spin Sword into the Shark Sword he gains a new ground battle mode. This mode allows him to fully utilize the unique weapon. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Shark Sword Zords *Lion FoldingZord *SharkZord - Mega Shark= While in Shark Attack Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Red Ranger can summon the SharkZord with his Shark Sword. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Shark Attack modes. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Shark Sword *Shogun Buckle Zords *Lion FoldingZord *SharkZord - Shogun= While in Mega Mode, the Red Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord }} Trivia *The symbol on his helmet (火) is the kanji character for "fire". *Early scripts listed his name as "Reese." Instead, in the end that name was given to a minor character in The Team Unites. *Unlike his Sentai counterpart, he was more willing to accept the help of the other rangers. *In Sticks and Stones it's implied that Jayden has a secret he's keeping from the others. In Test of the Leader, the secret is revealed to be that Jayden's father sealed Master Xandred in the Netherworld, but not permanently, and that Jayden is the only one able to use the same Sealing Character. However a brief conversation at the end of Jayden's Challenge seems to indicate it may not be the only secret. It's not yet know if it's the same as his Sentai counterpart's. *Jayden is of the Shiba family. He may share the last name Shiba with his Sentai counterpart. *Jayden is the second Red Ranger whose father was a Red Ranger before him, the first was Sky Tate of S.P.D., though he was a Blue Ranger before becoming Red. *Jayden is the second loner Red Ranger after Andros. *Ji revealed in Origins that Jayden is the 18th leader of the Samurai Power Rangers, just like his Sentai counterpart is the 18th head of the Shiba house. *Jayden's Shogun Battlizer Mode was part of the first few waves of toys for Samurai. The package had an image of the actual suit. It will appear in Super Samurai, as seen in the commercial shown at the UK Toy Fair 2012. http://www.kidzcoolit.com/reviews/toy-fair-2012-power-rangers-super-samurai.php Toy Fair video shows Commercial for Super Samurai with "New Modes" See Also *Takeru Shiba References Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Team leader Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai